The Haunt
This page refers to the boss, The Haunt. For the regular enemy, Lil' Haunt, watch this space - the page will soon be created. "Piece by piece, the support you once had has crumbled. You are all alone..." The Haunt is a boss in Isaac's Adventure. He is fought multiple times, first appearing in Caves I, and serves as the main antagonist of the game as a whole. Appearence The Haunt appears as a larger version of the Lil' Haunt enemies. He has a large spherical body with two short arms by each side. His eyes, like most characters in Isaac's Adventure, appear as black circles with two white circles in the top left and bottom right areas of each eye to simulate a sort of shine or sparkle. His mouth is mostly triangular in shape, another trait he shares with the Lil' Haunts. However, in Isaac's Adventure the Haunt is most often seen with his face pulled back, revealing a large skull with five sharp teeth and a crack down the side. Personality The Haunt is shown to be a sadistic character, getting a certain kick out of scaring people. This is first shown when he describes what he did to the "other boss" (presumably Peep) and how much he enjoyed the experience. He is also shown to be quite crafty, using disguises as a means of getting close to Isaac and finding out what he fears in order to fuel the ritual to revive Terror Mind, and is shown to be very persuasive, as he convinces Monstro that he is his master and persuades ??? to help him complete the ritual, although ??? returns to his original stand once the ritual is complete. He takes pride in his trickery and is shown to be very egotistical, praising himself for all he did to Isaac near the end of the game. However, he can also be impatient, as he springs back into action almost immediately after his first defeat and tries everything he can, including killing Isaac outright, to speed up the ritual. In-game Encounters Caves I The Haunt is first encountered in Caves I as the end-of-floor boss, where he has apparently escaped from the Cellar (where he is normally fought in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth) and replaced the original boss, which during his dialogue sequence is implied to have been Peep. He tells Isaac and ??? that he has been "making some home improvements" to the floor, to which Isaac objects as he finds it scary. However, ??? is not scared of the Haunt or his modifications to the floor, which causes Haunt to retaliate, pulling his face back and initiating battle with the pair. In battle, the Haunt has 700 HP, 30 DMG, 15 DEF and 38 SPD. He also has three Lil' Haunts accompanying him, just like the battle in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. During the fight he can use normal attacks, Blood Shot, The Inner Eye and Brimstone. Haunt drops 100 EXP and 40G when defeated. He also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Devil Pass. After being defeated, the Haunt pulls his face forward again and curses his defeat, telling Isaac and ??? that he will return when they least expect it. Upon leaving Caves I, ??? will disappear, leaving Isaac to fend for himself. It is implied that Haunt is responsible for this. Caves II The Haunt appears once again in Caves II, under the guise of Mega Maw. However, it is not revealed that this is a disguise until Isaac confronts Haunt in Twisted Psyche. !?!? (Womb) The Haunt is not formally encountered again until the Womb. When Isaac meets him again, he is disguised as ???. He then proceeds to ask Isaac for his heart, claiming he has never had one himself. It doesn't take Isaac long to decipher that this ??? is a fake, prompting Haunt to reveal himself and tell Isaac about his plan to revive Terror Mind before fighting Isaac a second time. In this battle, the Haunt has higher stats than before. He has 1400 HP, 70 DMG, 35 DEF and 50 SPD. He is accompanied by two Wizoobs and two Red Ghosts, and can attack the same skills as before, plus Psychic Surge. He drops 200 EXP in this battle, but no gold or Devil Pass as they serve no purpose from this point onward. After the battle, the Haunt believes that Isaac has taken interest in his plans, taking him to Twisted Psyche where the ritual is taking place. Twisted Psyche The Haunt is finally encountered for the last time in Twisted Psyche, the final area of the game. Upon collecting three Terror Keys from the new Lil' Terror enemies hidden around the map, Isaac is able to enter the final gate and confront the Haunt, who appears to be midway through the ritual. He then reveals all to Isaac, mainly the fact that he was simply using his Mega Maw disguise to find out what he fears. After this, Haunt starts to feel "his energy", flowing through his body, presumably as a result of the ritual. Enraged at how the Haunt has deceived him, Isaac challenges the Haunt once more to finally settle their conflict. In battle, the Haunt fights the player as Terror Haunt, a much stronger form of himself with aesthetic traits similar to that of Terror Mind. (namely the colour scheme, the slightly yellow teeth and an eye in his mouth reminiscient of Terror Mind's second form.) He has 200 HP, 80 DMG, 65 DEF and 65 SPD and is accompanied by three Lil' Terrors. He posesses the same skills as his second battle as well as 20/20. Terror Haunt drops 200 EXP upon defeat. Enraged at his final defeat, the Haunt sees that the ritual is nearly complete anyway. The Lost then assists Haunt (albeit reluctantly) in the chant to reincarnate Terror Mind. Having succeeded, the Haunt instructs Terror Mind to destroy Isaac, but he is shocked to find out that Terror Mind had its own plans for Isaac's fate. After this, Haunt is effectively brushed aside as the player is left to deal with Terror Mind and each of its passing forms. Gallery Cast 6.png|The Haunt's Cast screen. Cast 11.png|Terror Haunt's Cast screen. Thumbnail 2.png|The Haunt (left) in the thumbnail. Banner 2.png|The Haunt (far right) in the header. Trivia * The Haunt is one of four major characters in Isaac's Adventure who were introduced in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The other three are The Lost, Mega Maw and The Keeper. * The Haunt appears on both the thumbnail and header for the game on Gamejolt. * Throughout the game, there are numerous 'H Rooms' - rooms marked with a capital H. This is implied to be Haunt's doing as these rooms only start appearing from Caves I, where Haunt is first met. ** This H symbol also appears in the title screen. * The Haunt is one of three characters to have an overworld encounter theme. The other two are The Lost and The Keeper. * The Haunt's overworld encounter theme is 'Spectre-cle'. This theme is shared with The Lost. * The battle 'troops' that the Haunt appears in are the only boss troops that are not named after the boss itself. ** The troop name 'Hey Tear...' could be a reference to Youtube user TearOfGrace, who expressed a strong disliking towards the Haunt in his Binding of Isaac gameplay videos. ** The troop name 'Is it a Dark Matter' could be a reference to how the form of Terror Haunt can be likened to that of a character possesed by Dark Matter in the Kirby series of games. * The Haunt is one of three bosses in Isaac's Adventure to have multiple forms. The other two are Monstro and Terror Mind. Category:Characters